Incom T-70 X-wing Starfighter
The Incom T-70 X-wing Starfighter was the successor model to the original, versatile Incom T-65A X-Wing Starfighter which debuted during the Galactic Civil War. A more stream-lined design, the T-70 model was still as rugged and able as the original model. Characteristics The T-70 was a refinement of the original T-65A design. The overall superstructure of the fighter was streamlined to improve handling, maneuverability and speed. This streamlining also helped reduce the overall front sensor signature that the fighter displayed. Reduction in the overall height and length enabled the ship's power plant to boost the improved engines to better performance. A new wing design also improved performance, both in atmosphere and during combat operations. Instead of the traditional two wing locked together and separating, the strike foils were merged into one unit. The wings scissored apart on rotating points covering the engine cowls. The advantage of this new design was that the engines did not shift position, and instead remained in the same, constant orientation as to the rest of the body of the ship. The reduction in weight by incorporating the new wing design also helped with overall performance and energy expenditure. Armament Weapons systems for the T-70 were very much the same as the previous model of X-wing, allowing pilots of the older models to operate the craft without much training in new systems. The four laser cannons located on the wings could be fired in a number of various configurations, including single, paired, or quadruple section. The proton torpedoes could also be fired singly or in pairs. Operations To assist the pilots with some of the newer systems and to improve overall operations, Incom paired with Industrial Automaton to design the T-70's counterpart astromech, the RX-series astro droid. The RX-series took most of it's features from the very successful R2-series astromech. In addition to astrogation duties, the RX-series was also capable of managing efficiency of the control surfaces, power output, and allocation of power demands to various systems. RPG D6 Stats Craft: Incom T-70 X-wing Type: Space Superiority Starfighter Scale: Starfighter Length: 10.5 meters Skill: Starfighter Piloting: X-wing Crew: 1 and astromech (can coordinate) Crew Skill: Astrogation 4D, Starfighter Piloting 5D, Starship Gunnery 4D+2, Starship Shields 3D+2 Cargo Capacity: 125 kg Consumables: 1 week Cost: 325,000 (new), 100,000 (used) Hyperdrive Multiplier: x1 Hyperdrive Backup: None Nav Computer: Astromech Droid (10 coordinates stored) Maneuverability: 3D Space: 10 Atmosphere: 415; 1,200 kmh Hull: 4D+2 Shields: 2D Sensors: *Passive: 50/0D *Scan: 100/1D *Search: 120/2D *Focus: 5/4D Weapons: 4 Laser Cannons (2 sets fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-3/12/25 Atmosphere Range: 100-300/1.2/2.5km Damage: 5D 2 Proton Torpedo Launcher (Fire-linked) Fire Arc: Front Skill: Starship Gunnery Fire Control: 1D Space range: 1/3/7 Atmosphere Range: 30-100/300/700 Damage: 9D Behind the Scenes With the upcoming release of Star Wars Episode VII, Star Wars fans are clamoring for anything and everything, regardless if it was a spoiler that pertained to the new film. J.J. Abrams has treated fans with minor little snippets in the “Force for a Change” charity campaign ads. One of those ads contained the re-imagined X-wing, set to be present in the new film. One can surmise that the new X-wing will be the successor to the X-wing of the original trilogy. Set thirty years after the Battle of Endor, we’ll have to wait and see in what capacity the newest version of the X-wing will serve either in the Alliance or the defeated Empire. The name, model, and stats for this new X-wing are purely conjectural at this time. I was just wanting to get something new added and felt that this piece was the perfect opportunity to do that. The JA model is in reference to J.J. Abrams. The picture is a mesh I created using an image of the X-wing shown in the ad and various Tatooine landscape set photos. Update With the release of the Star War Episode VII: The Force Awakens trailer, it is clear that the new X-wing will be serving the Alliance is some fashion. This article will update as information becomes available. Category:Starships Category:Starfighters